


Can You feel My heart?

by Mitsuki81



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Looking for Beta reader!, Moon!Varian au, Post final Season 1, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki81/pseuds/Mitsuki81
Summary: Rapunzel was running through the forest. She was looking for him, the Moondrop. She won't fail him again, not this time. SongFic! [ONE-SHOT] [Moon!Varian AU] [Post final season 1] [First time I write in English : Looking for a Beta Reader]





	Can You feel My heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I would have never imagined this to happen…  
> I just become OBSESSED with the TV show « Tangled » in what? Two days ? I haven't see the complete series yet! But I saw the end of season one and… OH MY GOD Varian is just so cool! I mean, how the character was built (I read a lot of information on several Wikia pages), ow desperate he was and why he became evil at the end.. Dang it, this guy gets so much potential! I really, REALLY hope that Disney won't mess up with him…!  
> But you know what is the worst part of it…? I discover the « Moon!Varian theory (or AU ?) », a concept created by a Tumblr user: snowprincess-artist (or aquadarant ....? I don't know.... someone can enlight my lantern please?).  
> Anyway, I read soooooo much fanfic about this stuff and… It's just like a drug!  
> Then I found this AMV made by Boxedkat 37 using the son « Can you feel my heart ? » and now… I'm writing this…!  
> So there it is! My very first One Shot in English! (By the way, I'm french, English is not my native language so I'm pretty sure this gonna be full of mistakes, if someone wants to correct me, I will gladly take the help! ^^'')  
> This is a Moon!Varian AU where his powers « explode » when he is in jail. Out of fear, he escapes and now Rapunzel tries to find him to help him. I won't try to speculate about the black rocks and all but mostly about the relationship between the Sundrop and the Moondrop (As I see it, I can totally imagine Rapunzel as a sister figure for Varian). It's also a song fix based upon « Can You Feel My Heart ».  
> The lyrics of the song belongs to Bring Me The Horizon and the characters to Disney. I own nothing!  
> For the record, this is also published on ff.net ! :)  
> Hope you'll enjoy this! o/

Rapunzel was running through the wood. The night could have been pitch black if it was not for the full moon that illuminated the sky.

Looking around her, she tried to find the prisoner who escaped earlier this day. The frightened boy with big blue eyes, her _friend_ …

The Moondrop…

Varian.

When the cell blows up, it had taken every single occupant of the castle by surprise. No one had understood what just had happened.

No one, except for Rapunzel.

She had felt the magic flows through the walls of the castle. A magic far different from her own but also so complementary to it. She was the first to arrive at the cell that once held the very infamous alchemist. She saw the hole in the wall where Varian had escaped, but also all the black rocks that had appears all over the place. But unlike the one which threatened the Kingdom, these ones were still glowing in the dark, projecting on the walls a warm silver-blue light.

Yes, _warm_. Some could have said they find this color cold, just like it was for her until this moment, but Rapunzel, deep down in her heart, feel that these rocks weren't a danger for anyone. For years, her Father -the King, but also Quirin, Varian'father, feared the power of the Moon… She had feared the power of the Moondrop too.

But it appears that the say Moondrop was in reality just a lonely child just desperate to make his father proud.

Varian never wanted his father to be encased in amber.

Varian never wanted to hurt so many people.

Varian never wanted to become the monster he was during the event of Old Corona.

Varian only _yearned_ for love and trust. In his pain, he transformed his guilt into anger toward her family because, in his mind, it was their fault, right? Because Rapunzel said that she'll always help him in his time of need. Because she broke this promise because her kingdom needed her help. Because she hadn't stop the gossip about how Varian had « attack » the princess…

Because she never tries to find him, to help him after the snowstorm.

She let him built a wall of anger and bitterness all around himself and turn his anger toward her family and her kingdom…

Because if the only person he could have blame at this moment was himself, she had the feeling that Varian would have surely let himself die in the snowstorm.

So, here she was, looking for Varian in the dark woods, trying to help him.

Because she couldn't let herself _failed him_ a second time.

Still running, she didn't try to think where to go, she let herself _feel_ the right path to follow.

After long minutes running in the wood, her feet lead her to the cliff where she discovered for the first time the black rocks. She saw a faint light.

A faint _blue-silver_ light. Turning around the cliff, she saw several moon rocks glowing in the dark and surrounding protectively one lonely figure.

His head was in his arms. Those said arms were upon his knees that were pressed against his chest. She heard muffled cries coming from him and she felt her heartbreak at this sound.

« Varian…? »

She saw the alchemist's shoulder tense at the sound of his name as his head jerked up, showing a face ribbed with dry tears.

Rapunzel was surprised to see that his hair didn't have their natural brown color anymore. They were now as the same shade of blue as the rocks which were surrounding him. Her emerald eyes locked with his own. Their color had changed too. From the somber blue, they took this unnatural shade of silver-blue and she saw genuine fear in them.

« Rapunzel…?

Yes, i-it's me. I come to help you » she approached him slowly, one hand in front of her as if she was trying to tame a wild animal.

**_Can you hear the silence?_ **

**_Can you see the dark?_ **

**_Can you fix the broken?_ **

**_Can you feel, can you feel my heart?_ **

 

« Don't come any closer! »

The voice was harsh, cold and the young woman stop dead in her tracks.

« Varian… I-I know that I'm not the one you want to see right now. I know that you don't trust me anymore but please, listen to me… Let me help you… »

His icy blue eyes were as deadly as weapon and anger filled his voice when he talked.

« Help me? You want to… _Help me_ …? It's too late now, Rapunzel, far too late… »

 

**_Can you help the hopeless? Well, I'm begging on my knees_ **

****

« Tell me, why now ? » murmured Varian after a moment with a tired voice, « Why hadn't you do this before? Where were you when I _really_ need you… ? »

If the blow struck hard in her consciousness, Rapunzel didn't show how shaken she was.

« It's… It's not too late Varian! If only I could mend all my mistakes, if only I could go back in time to prevent all of this from happening, I would ! I want to save you, Varian…

« You really think that you could… ? » he shook his head and chuckled hollowly, « Well, if you say so… Do you really think that you can save me now… ? That… » his voice broke and he didn't finish his sentence.

He took a shaky breath.

« Just… Look at me, Rapunzel… I am _truly_ a monster now, don't you see it…? All this time, I could have controlled this rocks because… Because I _bear_ the power of the Moondrop since the very beginning… ! But I didn't know it before, and now it's too late. People _hate_ me, Rapunzel. They see me as the one who tries to kill the royal family and destroy the entire kingdom. And I know what is going to happen to me from now: a life of hunt and hiding, because of what I am… The Moondrop and a _monster_ …»

 

**_Can you save my bastard soul?_ **

**_Will you ache for me?_ **

****

Rapunzel said nothing at this and, after taking a shaking breath, put one knee on the ground to be at eye-level with the alchemist.

« Varian I… I don't think that you are a monster… I don't think because you are the Moondrop that you are automatically one…»

He snorted.

« You say so, but you saw what I could have done back then at Old Corona… I hurt Eugene… »

 

**_I'm sorry brother_ **

 

« I try to crush your mother and Cassandra… »

 

**_So sorry lover_ **

 

« I am the reason why my father is now stuck forever in amber… Because of my experiences… »

 

**_Forgive me, father_ **

 

« All my life, I only was a failure… I still am… Maybe that's why mom leaves me with dad all those years ago because I'm just a mistake… » at this words, Rapunzel saw a tear make its way down on Varian's cheek.

 

**_I love you mother_ **

 

« When I didn't know about my power, I nearly became truly a monster. Now, with all that happened these few last hours, how can you say that I am not already one? I have the power to destroy all the kingdom like I could have all those months ago. But don't want to, I'm just tired to be good, to trying to please people or to make my father _proud_. I just want to… » he closed his eyes, « I don't know anymore… »

He chuckled a little

« I suppose its fate wich strike back for all bad deeds I did before… After all, I failed _everyone_ in my madness… My father… Old Corona… All the kingdom… All my friends, but most of all… »

His teary blue-ice eyes locked with the princess's ones.

« I failed _you_ … »

 

**_Can you hear the silence?_ **

**_Can you see the dark?_ **

**_Can you fix the broken?_ **

 

Rapunzel fought back the tears that threaten to flow out of her eyes at this words. The moon rocks all around them were still glowing with the power of the Moondrop but Rapunzel could feel the atmosphere fill with something else.

_Pain, and grief, and sorrow._

All those feelings, Rapunzel could sense them. Her Sundrop power was resonating with those of the Moondrop. In a way, she was connected with Varian.

And maybe she always was.

Maybe it's because of this fact that the young alchemist reacted so violently when she refused to help him the day he lost his father.

Suddenly, a thought came in her mind, a simple question. Maybe she souldn't have heard it but it was not really important at this moment.

 

**_« Can you feel my heart? »_ **

 

The thought had a voice that sounded exactly like Varian. It was at this moment that she saw that her own hair began to glow too as if her power were responding to Varian's. With a small, sad smile, she cupped the alchemist's cheek with one hand and said

« Yes… I can feel it, Varian… I can feel your heart... »

It was as if she had pulled a lever. One second he was in front of her, looking straight into her eyes with a confused look. Then she saw _relief_ and _guilt_ in his blue-silver orbs and before she could really understand what was happening, she had an armful of a sobbing Varian. The young alchemist clung to the princess as if she was his lifeline and he was apologizing again, and again, and again against her shoulder.

Rapunzel put her chin upon his head and, with one hand, drew circles on his back, as the other held him against her chest, trying to soothe the emotional mess that Varian was at this moment.

And, surrounded by the warm glowing blue-silver light of the rocks and her own gleaming golden hair, as their power was connected together, Rapunzel could hear all the insecurities that lied for several months, if not years, in the bottom of Varian's heart.

She broke her promises to the young alchemist once, and it leads to horribles consequences. This day, she promised herself that she will never fail the younger ever again.

And to seal this promise, she answered silently to every Varian's fears.

 

**_« I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone._ **

_I promise you that until my last breath, you'll never be alone. I will be here to help you, to support you. Eugene, Cassandra, my family, all the kingdom, I'm going to change their mind about you. I won't turn my back on you ever again. I promise you'll be able to trust other people._

**_I long for that feeling to not feel at all._ **

_I promise you that you would never yearn for feeling nothing anymore. I promise you that you'll be free to feel all the feelings you want to feel. I promise that you could feel love and trust for someone and get this feeling back._

**_The higher I get, the lower I'll sink._ **

_I don't think so. I think that now, now you had the feeling that you reach the bottom, you can just climb all the way back. I promise you that you'll be able to fly._

**_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim…_ **

_Everybody has demons within their soul. I have my own and I know they'll never leave me alone. But I promise you that wouldn't have to fear them anymore. »_

 

Finally, Varian's sob calmed down a little and he broke little out of Rapunzel embrace to look into her eyes.

As their powers shine through the woods, her blond hair and his blue-silver one glowing and enveloping them in a soft blanket of light, she could see in his eyes that he heard every single of the promises she had made to respond to all of his fears.

« But… But how…? »

_How can I trust you after you betray me…? How can you trust me when I was ready to destroy all your family and kingdom?_

Rapunzel smiled sadly.

« I… Don't know… I broke your trust once in the past and I can understand that you don't want to trust me again. And I know that I should feel betray too for all of your deeds but… » she put one of her hand against his chest, « But maybe… Maybe your heart can tell you the answer… » when she saw the puzzled look on his face, she said « My heart tells me that I have to trust you. We are connected, our powers complement each other. I know that I can't solve the mysteries of the black rocks without your help. Because you are an alchemist, but also because you are just like me… »

It was Varian who finished her sentence.

« Because we are just two lonely droops… »

They smiled at each other, their glowing hair floating all around them. She put her forehead against Varian's and laced her fingers with him. They close their eyes in unison as if they were one person and found comfort in each other presence.

The Sundrop and the Moondrop. Just like two separated twins, they have been reunited once again.

They were a family again.

And even if new dangers lie ahead, even if darkness threatening to destroy everything they clung to, they knew that from now on and until the end of time, they had each other.

They will break the mysteries of the black rocks, the secret of the power of the sun and the moon. They will free Varian's father from the amber and save the kingdom…

 _Together_.

Because they were the Sundrop and the Moondrop.

Because they were brother and sister.

~End.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that it! I hope you like this one-shot!  
> Once again, sorry for all the mistakes I had made (I'm sure some of you are crying blood tears right now ! ^^'')  
> If someone wants to correct this, I will gladly take the help! ^^  
> Leave a review to tell me what you think of this! If there some parts you hadn't understand (because I don't doubt that I may use a « French way » ( ?) to formulate my sentences ! ^^'')  
> See you soon for another One Shot ~! (maybe)  
> Mitsuki


End file.
